Living La Vida Loca
by HopeAinoSatineNorthman
Summary: A oneshot over the song 'Living La Vida Loca'. It's alternative universe, which means Eric is not vampire.  Eric walks down the street, when he sees a woman who is living in her own world, and he has to have her.


Livin' La Vida Loca!

There was this girl. For the life of me, I just could not get her out of my mind.

She would be bad for me, but I had to have her.

But then again, I was bad for me, too.

She did all the crazy stuff, and she had a new addiction every day.

She was dancing down the street, singing old Ricky Martin songs, in her tiny hot-pants, and a shirt that barely went to her waist, one day. I figured if I wanted her, I needed to sweep her off her feet. I needed to do crazier. I went over to her, hand around her bare waist, and kissed her. I well knew that my kisses was not easily resisted, and so did she find out.

Her legs turned to jelly, and I tightened my grip on her, so that she would not fall. When I stopped to breath, she looked up on me, as if I could be her new drug, and I hoped I could.

She pulled me by the shirt, so that I came closer, and closer, until our mouths once again met, and while doing so, she began walking.

It seemed she knew the streets well, since she only had to watch where we were when we had to breath anyway.

At some point, we were at a field of some sort. I looked around, a golf course, I realized.

She moved her hands from around my neck, to the hem of my shirt, and on my cue, she pulled the shirt over my head. I did the same to her shirt, and after a while, we were standing in nothing but underwear.

I took her in my arms, and while kissing here, I let my fingers explore her body, as did she with mine. It wasn't the kind of journey, where you just need to get from point A to point B; it was the kind, where you enjoy every turn, every stop, every inch.

When something dripped on my face, I broke the kiss, and looked up.

When looking up in the sky, I realized, not for the first time, how great of a kisser the woman truly was. It rained on us, and the few pieces of clothing she was wearing was now very see-through, and very glued to her body.

This just might be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Giving me a once over, she started moving her hips from side, to side, placing her hands playfully in her hair, once again singing Ricky Martin songs. I was with her in less than a second, dancing with her, kissing her, touching her.

In between two of our kisses, I looked at her face, closely.

Her eyes were blue as a Caribbean coast, her nose was petite, her hair was as blond, and only a bit longer, than mine, her lips was red, as the devil, I thought.

Giving her every kissing-skill I had, we both fell, but it was like being with her took away the pain. We laid on the grass for a while, her on top of me, me on top of her, tumbling around, kissing passionately, while our hair tangled together.

After kissing and playing and cuddling with her for hours, I was extremely worn out, but I didn't let that stop me. Panting and moaning had become parts of our kisses long ago. The rain hadn't stop, so I figured no reason we should.

When the night came, we were still tumbling around on the golf course, until suddenly, she stood up, pulling me to her, walking as before.

I realized walking and kissing had become two of my favorite things. -Well, it was, until she took me to a hotel.

Her sugary sweet, but hoarse and tired voice gave instruction to the man in the lobby, and after getting a key, she kiss-walked me to the room.

When we got in, she closed the door behind us, and threw me on the bed, and once again, she removed my clothes, shirt first, belt next, pants, socks, and boxers. Making sure I was looking, she removed her own clothes next, the tiny shirt, the tiny hot-pants, and the bra, leaving only her thong and pumps on. Walking towards me, I couldn't wait to rip of her thong.

When she was in an arms length of me, I was no longer on the bed, but on my knees, removing her thong with my mouth, and paying each of her breasts attention with my hands.

I raised from my knees, looking at every detail of her, and she was stunning. More stunning than one could imagine.

She once again threw me on the bed, and while I popped on an elbow, she sat on my lab, stoking me very excitingly.

This girl was the drug I had been waiting my life for.

"Enough with the foreplay," I said, and placed her firmly on me, moving my hips. She moaned loudly.

She moved on top of me, and she was better than anything you could imagine.

She was definitely a moaner, and I definitely enjoyed it, and she could definitely tell.

Faster than I liked, I was on the edge, and I could tell she was too, so I gave her everything I had, and cried out loudly. She collapsed on me, and I fell back on the bed.

I kissed her, and she eagerly answered.

After a serie of long kisses, we fell asleep like that.

When I woke up, I knew my life was forever changed, but I also noticed something else was changed. I was alone, in a funky, cheap hotel.

And my wallet was gone.

Please review. Thank you for reading.

**I realize some of you might wonder why Sookie acts this way; since when is Sookie on a new drug every day, and goes dancing with strangers. Let me just say, that we don't know for sure if she's a telepath or not in this story, but if she is, this just might be an other way for her to deal with it; living in her own world, because believe me, with gifts, difficulties and shortages, one would want to escape, and this is Sookie's escape. Besides, we know how Eric looks, so who is to blame her?**


End file.
